Natures Scheme
by DestinyHeart9123
Summary: Summary Inside: Three-Shot


**Summary: When Mother Nature wants something to happen, she makes it happen. To whom and with is entirely up to fate. Or as a matter of fact, Ikuto's girl and Utau's man. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara Peach Pit does**

**.::. Natures Scheme.::.**

If disaster had its perks, then this was surely part of its chaotic destruction.

Rain tumbled down from the dark grey clouds that hovered above, covering the place with no gaps to dodge. It flooded with a horrid rage, soaking everything in sight. It wetted the mud until it conjured itself in a sticky, thick substance that one would think it became quick sand. The roads were deluged in water, knowing if anyone had decided to walk on the side while a vehicle drove by, there's no guarantee they'd be home safe and dry. Those were the thoughts of someone witnessing Mother Nature in the flesh herself. It's safe to say however, that she felt sorry for those who just happened to be in those circumstances. Then again, she felt as if the world needed to sympathy with her as well.

A girl, with youth so stunning you'd think she's in her early teens, sat in the comfort of her car seat with a mini dress on, engulfing the heat from her heater as she took in the sight before her. She wasn't alone however. There sat next to her in the driver's seat, was a man of cockiness and radiance with a suit screaming out wealth in every stitch. He sat along with the girl, watching from his flooding windows of Mother Nature. Neither one spoke as the scene played out before them.

The man turned his head to look at the girl, and swallowed. He was debating within himself if he should talk to her. After all, this was his fault. If he hadn't been so stubborn about taking his new sports car out for a spin, they wouldn't have been in this mess. They would both would be at the party, drinking until they were wasted and then sobering up for the drive home. Fate however, felt that plan was too boring. It wanted to spice things up for them.

As if knowing his emerald eyes hovering next to her head, the girl turned hers delicately and said in almost a whisper, "What?"

The man didn't say anything. At least, _not yet_, he thought. Bringing his head back to the front he prayed inside that they'd get out of the flood alive. Having absolute no gas in your car can leave you in a pickle, such as this. He brought his head down on his seat, taking a deep breath in and sighing it out furiously that it almost sounded like a whine.

The girl regarded his attitude to the situation; her honey brown eyes, enlarged with mascara and eyeliner, in-hailing and ex-hailing, trying to maintain her anger. "We would have been at the party by now." She watched as he nodded, acknowledging her words. "Then again, this is your fault."

"No need to sugar coat it any further, Amu," the man spoke, turning his head to stare at her. "If you didn't persuade me, we wouldn't have been here."

Amu turned her now stormy eyes to his. "Kukai, you're the one who picked me up, therefore you're the one held accountable for this happening."

Kukai sat up then, locking his eyes with hers before they willingly trailed them all over her. Her now long pink hair combed back to the top with a clip until the rest of the length cascaded around her in curls, made her face look so innocent and small. _Like a porcelain_, he thought. Her eyes were brushed with a dark blue to match her mini strapless dress that stopped just on her upper thighs. Her skin was beyond white, contrasting it towards the dark sky. It made her look even more innocent. Her lips were pink and stunning, bringing them to life with a shinny cover coat of lip gloss. She looked too desirable to be taken seriously, especially when she pouts...

_This is Ikuto's girl we're talking about,_ he screamed into his head, turning back around to the front. _Your mate's girl; don't think so perverted about her; you're dating his sister for Christ sakes!_

Just the thought of Utau brought guilt and sadness in him. His girlfriend's twenty-first birthday has started, and he wasn't there to celebrate it with her. Neither was her friend at that matter. All because of this weather that decided to grace its presence.

He tried and tried to call both Utau's and Ikuto's phones, but both didn't answer. He tried to settle for the others, but it only went to voicemail. So here he was, in a car with no gas, with a hot chick of a best friend, and two birthday presents wrapped up in silver and purple, watching the weather dazzle before them. _This will be a great story to tell the kids, _he thought.

A flash of white and yellow light across the sky, buzzing their ears and making their skins crawl off their body. Kukai's eyes frowned as they danced to wear the now frightened Amu stayed frozen in her seat. She was never one for lightning, and with that mini dress on, it created Goosebumps forming along her arms and legs. Kukai couldn't help but swallow at this.

"You want my jacket?" He asked, bringing his hands to the edge of his black blazer.

Amu shook her head, bringing her hands to the heater. "I'm fine just a bit, shocked."

"Don't try to play heroine with me, Amu. I can hear you shivering."

"No really, I'm fine." She turned her pretty face to him and showed a pair of dazzling white teeth that reached her warm, melting honey orbs. "But thank you."

Kukai had absolutely no idea what was happening to him. Her smile just dazed him into complete oblivious to the point where he had forgotten almost everything that was happening around him. He wasn't in his car or the rain that poured heavily outside. He was at another place, in another time with the atmosphere so warm and comforting; the heater in the car had no gain.

And almost immediately, the thought vanished from his mind and he felt disgusted with himself. It only happened once and they promised to never speak of it again, to never even _think _of it again. Yet, he couldn't understand how that was possible if they didn't _talk _about what exactly happen that night.

But he was afraid to even utter anything. It was both their doings, their faults. As they say, it takes two to tango. The situation would never have happened if Utau hadn't been so bloody stubborn all the time.

The sudden urge to talk about it became unstainable. "We need to talk about that night." Amu couldn't have had her eyes wide enough to show him how much she didn't want to be reminded of _that _time. Consequences didn't hold back its punches a month after what had happened. Even after the whole 'get rid of it' situation, neither had wanted to take a trip down to 'remember the night where we had sex' lane.

So the only thing Amu could do was imagine that it never happened. Sadly for her, Kukai had other intentions. "What happened that night...it was purely on the alcohol—"

"I know," she mumbled, trying hard to keep her focus straight.

"I don't know exactly what I said, but just so you are aware, I didn't mean it."

She swallowed a tub of tears and looked towards her side of the window. "I know."

Kukai sighed. "It must have been difficult that month when you found out about the...pregnancy—"

"I know Kukai," she said a bit louder, a bit rougher. Yet Kukai still felt it to be not enough.

"It's just; I would have been there when you got rid of it—"

"For fuck's sakes Kukai, shut the hell up I know already!" Kukai didn't even look startled as he looked back at Amu. Her own breathing was rigid; fighting to stay in control however, you could tell it was killing her inside because of how read her cheeks were getting and the puffiness in her eyes. Blinking back from the sudden burst, she looked down at her hands, trying t find the words yet unable to express them.

How could she even bother telling him that she was devastated to get rid of the baby; her blood, bones and genes? Let alone, doing it _alone. _He wasn't there when it happened, so he didn't see the tears of anguish slitting down her face. For both reasons, of course.

The other was because of Ikuto. What would he have done if he found out that his best friend got her pregnant and then got rid of it before he finds out? That's just a low blow for trust. And trust is everything a relationship needs!

Amu had no idea what was happening, but as soon as hot tears started pouring even thicker, her body reacted on its own.

Kukai's eyes widened as the door opened. "Hey! What are you doing, get back inside! Amu!" His heart started to race within his chest as the little pinkette got soaked from head to toe in the rain. Anger burst within him as his hands shook with worry. Growling while brushing his hand through his spiky brown hair, he opened the door and got out.

"Are you insane!?" He yelled as he ran towards her soaking body, immediately reaching out to wrap his jacket around her. "The hell were you—"

"Don't touch me!" And pushed him away, her hands were shaking as she stumbled a bit. Her heals weren't helping as they almost slipped underneath her. Then again, her dress was just a mess along with her hair and makeup. They were all ruined. Fun.

Kukai could care less about what she looked like when she touched her hair and rubbed her eyes. His eyelashes caught a few raindrops, making them blurry. "Amu," he whispered calmly against the loud clash of thunder.

She then surprised him. She slapped him, hard across the cheek. "You stupid, stupid man! You obnoxious, disgusting human being!" She began pounding his chest. And he let her. "You fucked up my life! You fucked me up and left me!" She kept pounding on his chest, ignoring a bit of his winces and flinches and just released all of her built up anger. It felt good getting it out of her system, especially in the rain where the stings should be more effective. "You left me alone to deal with it! What would have happened if Ikuto found out? Do you know what would happen?" Kukai only mumbled the response which didn't at all help Amu. "I can't hear you—"

"Then you two would be over! Done!" He yelled this time, coming right up to her face, making her back away from the sudden shock. His locks were now against his forehead and the furry within his eyes held what some would described dangerous. "He'd break up with you and end his friendship with me. And on top of that, Utau would dump my ass and break her friendship up with you. There, you see? We gain nothing but an accidental thing!"

Silence stretched between them, letting the words sink in. She thanked how the rain made it hard to notice her tears that streamed thickly down her face. An unborn child had not even had a chance to grow inside of her, was called a thing. An accidental _thing_, he called it. If she had chosen to keep it, then he would just abandon her; leave her to figure out the problem herself. He'd do the exact same thing he had done. He would just run away.

"All these years," she started in a whisper. "I have always believed you'd still be that kind, amazing person you were when you were a boy. That funny, quirky kid I met in primary school. One of many people I wish I would always stay in contact with for the rest of my life. Now, I'm starting to regret even considering you an important person."

Kukai groaned when her voice started to get louder. "Talk, talk, talk; that's all that I hear coming from that mouth of yours," he yelled. Amu's face twisted to anger, it was a wonder how tranquillest she still looked.

"Excuse me—"

"I wasn't the one that wanted to get rid of it. It was all you!"

"You're the one that called it a thing."

Kukai fumbled for a reply. "It wasn't exactly a baby yet, wasn't it? There was just one of my little swimming sperms reaching your egg, fertilising it."

Amu held up a hand, cutting him off before he could utter the rest of his sentence out. "I don't need to learn what a daddy and mummy does to get a baby. I think I'm well aware since I _was_ there."

Kukai furiously rubbed his hands all over his face, burying his head within the palms of his hands to stop a scream wanting to erupt. "Haven't you been getting the picture already? It's not just my fault. You were persistent enough to get in my pants as I was yours."

Amu couldn't hold it in anymore. She turned fast on her heals and marched out onto the flooding road, splashing around until she stood far away from his car. Before Kukai had even said anything, she balled up her fists, raised her head and yelled.

She screamed a piercing cry of agony, disturbing a few birds to fly away. She screamed as she cried, splashing her heals into the water, creating splashes of water flying in the already freezing air. She was soaked from head to toe, drenched and in a way, she loved it.

She loved how careless and free she was being. Doing something as reckless as screaming in the rain in the middle of nowhere seemed like an appropriate thing to do right now. All Amu had ever really wanted to do was yell and scream and throw away the hurt that her heart has captured for quite some time now. And if that wasn't a surprise to Kukai, he sure as hell tossed in a coin now.

Because the next thing he knew, she bent her knees into the earth and rolled over until her back was lying on the road. He gaped at her and she yelled from ground, displaying her hands and legs as if she was preparing to incarnate a snow angel.

However, much too how Amu felt at this sudden action, Kukai didn't like it one bit. In fact, he was almost terrified for her. And not just praying that a car doesn't come by, but of her heath, of her getting sick.

"Amu! Get up or else you're going to get sick!"

"Then I'll get sick!" She all but yelled back and decided to roll around, soaking more water in her dress. "It's not like you care!"

This sparked Kukai to the core. He doesn't care? To hell and back and up the ass of God he doesn't care! He wanted to call her a bitch to even take his feelings so heartlessly. He wanted to tell her how much losing that baby had corrupted his soul. He wanted to scream at her, shake her and tell her that she should have told Ikuto about the baby and dump his ass. As corny as it was to him, he was jealous of his midnight blue hair friend. He had the girl every guy wished they had. And when he learned she was having his baby, instead of throwing his arms around her and smiled, to tell her how happy he was to hear that, he did the opposite. He was only twenty-two. He had a life to fulfil; his career to pursue. He couldn't just stop it all to raise a baby, let alone the girl that wasn't his...

His feet took control of his body, his mind racing to only one thing. His breathing got rougher and his heart thumping rather loudly in his chest. When he saw her clear as daylight on the floor before him, looking so innocent but all so torn, he lost it.

Watching as he kneeled down with her, Amu groaned. "If this is your cheesy way of apologizing, then you can go and kiss the suns ass and sunbathe in pigs shit because right now you are a dick with its own pencil right up between your legs..." she stopped shouting and altogether, talked as he swung his leg over her until his hips aligned with hers. With his pale cold and trembling hands, he reached down to finger his fingers through her soaked pinks hair. He pressed his wet and cold shirt against her cold skin that seemed to fluster from his hot breath against her cold skin. She swallowed as he pressed his forehead against hers. "K-Kukai? What, the fucks are you doing?"

In a low voice, unable to be heard apart from Amu, he whispered, "I'm showing you how much I care about you."

Startled by this approach, Amu could only widen her eyes as Kukai's lips planted on hers, hard. It was the same way; same tender and hardness that made her eyes close with a relishing groan flying out of her mouth. It was exactly how their night started; where things had seemed so difficult yet simple and all in all, special.

**A/N: Someone had asked for a request on an Kukamu, a.k.a Kukai and Amu. This is a three shot story so I hope you all enjoyed some sexual love that's coming up soon. (: **


End file.
